1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to powered toothbrushes. More particularly, the invention relates to an electric or sonic toothbrush that includes a handle and a detachable head. Specifically, the invention relates to a head for a powered toothbrush that includes replaceable accessory assemblies which are each selectively engageable and lockable with the head to perform a different dental hygiene task.
2. Background Information
Research is showing that dental hygiene contributes more to a person's health than just simply keeping their teeth looking good. Poor dental habits may contribute to the development of heart disease, increase the risk of stroke, may play a role in low birth weight in babies, and pose serious health risks to people with diabetes.
Dental hygiene includes more than just brushing teeth. Flossing regularly, stimulating the gums, cleaning the tongue and other such dental habits all aid in keeping a person's teeth as healthy as possible.
There are a variety of different implements that a person can use to care for their teeth. These implements tend to be manually operable. For example, floss is a thin ribbon of plastic or nylon that is cut to a desired length and then positioned between a pair of adjacent teeth. The floss is manually scraped up and down along the sides of the teeth in order to remove food or dental plaque from between the teeth. Alternatively, the user can utilize a floss pick to floss between their teeth. A floss pick is an implement that includes a U-shaped head with a length of floss disposed between the tips of the arms on the head. The head is inserted into the mouth in such a way that the floss is gently inserted between the teeth. The handle of the floss pick is then manually manipulated so that the floss scrapes along the sides of the teeth.
In a similar fashion, a person may utilize an interdental or interproximal brush or an end-tufted brush to remove food and dental plaque from between the teeth. These types of brushes include a head with a small pointed-tip brush. The user positions the brush so that the bristles are disposed in the appropriate location between a pair of adjacent teeth and then the brush handle is manipulated to move the interdental brush up and down and in and out to remove the food or plaque between the teeth.
Gum stimulators are tools that comprise a handle with a rubber tip at one end. The rubber tip is placed in contact with the tooth and the user then manually moves the handle of the stimulator so that the tip is moved in circles on the surface of the tooth. The tip is also moved back-and-forth along the gum line. This device aids in removing plaque and food particles but also stimulates and massages the gum, bringing increased blood flow to the same.
While all of these implements work adequately, there is still a need in the art for an improved device that enables a user to more quickly and efficiently floss and brush the teeth, and more easily stimulate the gums to promote improved oral health.